fatprincessfandomcom-20200213-history
Worker
The Worker is the "harvester/building" class in Fat Princess, and has four health points. It wields an axe as its primary class and when upgraded, carries a small throwing bomb. The worker is the only class able to harvest resources such as wood and ore (unless you use a large bomb), and is also the only class capable of building structures, repairing structures and upgrading hat machines. The worker's axe deals moderate, melee range damage to enemies. Holding down the attack button increases the damage dealt. In its upgraded form, the worker can throw small bombs that can hit multiple enemies, and knock them back on direct hit. When thrown on the ground, it will explode after a time and deal damage to a small area around it. When holding down the attack button, the bomb's range will increase. Strategies Bomb Throwing Trick As a worker, throwing bombs directly does full damage but the enemy could be too far. Charging the bombs takes too long and does the same amount of health as you want to kill your enemies quickly. So to get extra range on your target, moving forward while jumping then throwing as you jump upwards gives the bomb almost double the throwing range. Also charging the bomb while doing this trick also throws the bombs even farther. This is ideal for: *Chasing runners *Throwing over obstacles such as a rock or lava *Throwing at enemies above you Note: Pulling this trick while too close to the enemy may throw bombs over the enemy unless you are above them. Offensive strategies *Mastering the ability to switch classes really fast allows players to perform combos with the Worker. Throw bomb, switch, hit with axe, jump and run away, switch throw bomb, switch, hit with axe etc.. An upgraded worker can also kite warriors because they normally move faster than they do. By upgrading them early, you can also throw bombs while running away. *Charge the axe, then quickly switch to bomb and release, then toss additional bomb. This method is effective in online games of which two bombs will be present and a greater chance of an enemy being damaged by one. This move is referred to as Double bombing. *Charging bombs is slow, but is useful when your target is higher than you are, or if you plan to keep your distance. *A charged up bomb only flies farther - it does not deal more damage so if the enemy is close don't charge it as long. But keep in mind you need to hit the enemy while the bomb is still airborne if you want it to go off at their feet, rather than sit and explode later. *Bombs can still deal damage to the enemy even if they don't land on them. Try to limit the target's movements to a particular area so they risk being hit by stray bombs. Supportive Strategies *In the beginning of the match, collect as much wood and ore as possible. Later in the match, once everything has been built and upgraded, wood is needed only to rebuild doors and ore to rebuild springs. *A worker's melee attack, especially when charged, deals the most damage against any object such as doors, wood and ore, ladders and springboards and stone obstacles. *Destroying rock blockades and doors help your team move closer towards the opposing outhouse, putting more pressure on the enemy. *Throwing resources onto an outpost is somewhat faster than walking the resource to it. Doing a jump while throwing helps the resource travel further. *A player can go around and harvest many resources before collecting and depositing them. This strategy is useful if the player wants other members of team that aren't workers to carry the resources instead. Be aware that this strategy becomes risky if there are enemies around - they might steal the resources that were harvested for their own team. Defeating a Worker *A worker's axe has poor range, but still deals a fair amount of damage. Do not worry so much about trying to dodge its attacks, but don't stand in one spot all the time either. *A bomber's accuracy and range relies on how long they charge their attack for, and they also have a slight delay from throwing bombs. Keep your distance, practice strafing and watch where you step. A stray bomb going off can deal as much damage as though it had directly hit you. *At the start of the round, workers will generally focus more on harvesting resources than trying to attack. Players carrying resources can't attack and run slower than normal, making them easier to despatch. *Bombers are easily dispatched by Archers, the reason about this is not clear. *Workers wielding axes usually jump in, hit you with a fully charged attack, then jump away. This pattern can be mirrored while using a Warrior, for a kill. AI also do this on Dilipidated maps. *Advanced Warriors may have some trouble getting to Bombers and normal Workers may dodge out of the way sometimes, but using a Advanced Warrior and rushing the Worker with fully charged attacks is sure to get you a kill. *Bombers almost always attack you from a fair distance. The ones who do not and jump all around you, while spamming bombs at you, are somehow harder to kill. Both may be dispatched by grabbing a friend Warrior, turning yourself into a Dark Priest, and make yourself a target for the Bomber, while the Warrior jumps in and attacks the Bomber, hopefully killing the Bomber. If the Bomber somehow kills the Warrior and escapes, then grab a dead Archer's hat from the battlefield, and start sniping the Bomber. *Grab a Advanced Worker hat, a friend Archer, and start throwing bombs at the enemy, while the Archer snipes the Bomber/Normal Worker. *Advanced Workers don't work well alone, so if you catch a Advanced Worker alone, start attacking it, unless you are a Priest/Dark Priest. *Normal Warriors shields don't block Advanced Workers bombs. Only use Normal Warriors in tatics while fighting Advanced Workers. They also have trouble blocking Normal Workers axe attacks, so if you are a Normal Warrior, go get another hat, unless if you are the only Normal Warrior in the Battlefield, in which you should try mirroring Normal Workers attack patterns, and move in a zig-zag pattern to get to the Bombers. *A Player Worker may continously change classes in a desperate attempt to kill you. If you are a Warrior and you are fighting against a Worker like this, this is a good time to get help. Unless if there are teamates by your side. Upgrade/Build By Map Size A general strategy of what the worker should upgrade depending on map size: Large Map - Main doors/bridges, Worker upgrade, Obstacles, Mage upgrade, Warrior upgrade, Obstacles to Enemy Castle, Ranger upgrade, Catapult, Priest upgrade Small map - Main doors/bridges, Obstacles, Worker upgrade, Mage upgrade, Ranger upgrade, Warrior upgrade, Priest upgrade, Catapult Obstacles to Enemy Castle. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Fat Princess summons her warriors to fight for her, while she sits down and keeps eating. Trophies Category:Classes Category:Fat Princess Category:Fat Princess: Fistful of Cake Category:Fat Princess: Piece of Cake Category:Fat Princess Adventures Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale